Sztuczny człowiek numer 17
Ziemianin, cyborg, bliźniaczy brat #18 i szwagier Kurilína,wuj Marron. Wygląd 17 ma pół długie, czarne włosy gdzie przedziałek znajduje się na środku. Błękitne oczy i jasna cera. Jest średniego wzrostu. Jego wygląd zmienia się w każdej serii. Osobowość Spokojny, opanowany, chłodny. Bywa empatyczny, jest osobą, która potrafi poświęcić własne bezpieczeństwo i dobrobyt dla większego dobraPodczas Turnieju Mocy gotów jest poświęcić życie w obronie Siódmego Wszechświata. Po turnieju prosi Super Shén Lóng'a, by odtworzył wszystkie wymazane wszechświaty, tym samym rezygnując z rodzinnego rejsu statkiem, o który zamierzał poprosić smoka., kocha swoją rodzinę. . Jest sprytny i wydaje się z biegiem czasu zmieniać. W pierwszy odcinkach sagi sztucznych ludzi, w których debiutuje, sprawia wrażenie narwanego młokosa. Z czasem jego poczynania nabierają ogłady, podczas sagi przetrwania wszechświata wydaje się, że każdy ruch ma z góry przemyślany. Opracowuje strategię, w której – doprowadzając swoje ciało do erupcji ki – udaje samozniszczenie, by pokonać Jirena. Kocha swoja siostrę, nawet pod wpływem Dr. Myū, który podporządkowuje sobie Lapisa w sadze Super #17, nie potrafi skrzywdzić ani jej, ani siostrzenicy Marron. Relacje Rodzina Osiemnastka Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Kuririn Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Marron Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Znajomi i przyjaciele Son Gokū Z Son Goku spotkał się dopiero w Dragon Ball Super. Goku przybył do niego z prośbą o zawalczenie w turnieju od którego zależał los wszechświata. To właśnie podczas turnieju mocy zostali przyjaciółmi. Goku okazał wtedy siedemnastce pełne zaufanie, tak jak na niego przystało. Vegeta Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Piccolo Daimaō Junior Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Freeza Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Biografia Przed Dragon Ball Z Kiedy był jeszcze w pełni człowiekiem, Lapis, bo tak brzmi jego prawdziwe imię, został wraz z siostrą porwany i zmechanizowany przez Dr. Gero, szalonego naukowca Armii Red Ribbon, który przy jego pomocy chciał zabić Son Gokū. Doktor nadał mu imię Sztucznego człowieka numer 17. Przez swoje nieposłuszeństwo #17 został wraz z #18 dezaktywowany. Dragon Ball Z Saga Cella Po pewnym czasie Doktor Gero, zmuszony sytuacją, na powrót aktywuje demoniczną parę. Siedemnasty po przebudzeniu zabija swego oprawcę i niszczy kontroler, którym można było go dezaktywować. Po długiej walce z Cellem, zostaje przez niego zaabsorbowany, następnie ginie wraz ze śmiercią mutanta. Rozwiń tę sekcje. Pomiędzy sagą Cella a sagą Majin Bū Dzięki smoczym kulom powraca do życia i wycofuje się w zacisze swojej wyspy, gdzie osiedla się wraz z żoną i trójką dzieci (ma jednego biologicznego potomka i dwójkę przybranych). Na wyspie podejmuję pracę leśniczego. Saga Majin Bū Kiedy Gokū zbiera ki do Genki-Damy, chcąc pozbyć się Czystego Majin Bū, Siedemnastka zostaje ukazany widzowi Dragon Balla, kiedy zatrzymuje dwóch mężczyzn, mierząc do nich ze strzelby. Są to najprawdopodobniej kłusownicy, którzy próbowali upolować jedno z rzadkich zwierząt zamieszkujących wyspę Lapisa. Dragon Ball Super Saga przetrwania wszechświata Przynajmniej od czasu walki z Majin Bū #17 pracuje na jako leśniczy i pilnuje zwierząt, szczególnie ostatniego żyjącego na Ziemi minotaura. Obezwładnia kłusowników chcących uśmiercić stwora dla jego cennych rogów. Kiedy zjawia się Gokū, razem pokonują kolejny oddział kłusowników. Cyborg prosi Saiyanina, by uważał na zwierzęta i nie zabijał ludzi. Po walce opowiada Gokū o żonie, trójce dzieci i swojej pracy. Kiedy Gokū informuje dawnego wroga o turnieju, #17 nie chce brać w nim udziału ani dla pieniędzy ani dla ochrony wszechświata. Gokū mówi Siedemnastce o nagrodzie w postaci super smoczych kul. Cyborg zgadza się wziąć udział w turnieju. Kiedy zjawiają się kosmiczni kłusownicy i porywają wszystkie zwierzęta z wyspy, obaj mężczyźni udają się na ich statek. Razem pokonują ochroniarzy i walczą z ich szefem. Szef grozi detonacją bomby, którą ma w ciele. Siedemnasty prosi Gokū, by zaopiekował się jego rodziną i wyspą i wyskakuje razem z przeciwnikiem przez okno statku w próżnię. Gokū, ratując przyjaciela, sam również wyskakuje na zewnątrz i za sprawą teleportacji zabiera obu walczących na planetę Kaiō. Okazuje się, że kosmita nie ma w ciele bomby, tylko zestaw fajerwerków. Gokū i #17 wracają na statek i uwalniają zwierzęta. Kłusowników oddają w ręce Jaco, który ścigał ich latami. #17 mówi Gokū, że poprosi smoka o luksusowy wycieczkowiec, którym chce popłynąć ze swoją rodziną w rejs po morzach i oceanach. Przylatują po niego Kurilín z #18 i Marron, mężczyzna rozmawia z Kurilínem i siostrą. Cyborg godzi się z nimi lecieć do domu Bulmy. Razem z innymi uczestnikami leci do Świata Nicości. Siedemnastka razem z Osiemnastką walczą z Żołnierzami Dumy, udaje im się wyrzucić za ring Kahserala. Potem pomagają Gokū w walce z pozostałymi żołnierzami. Wojownik udaremnia pierwszą próbę przemiany Briant de Château i jej koleżanek. Toppo wymusza na nim cierpliwość. Siedemnastka walczy z Sanką. Początkowo udaje słabego, by uśpić czujność przeciwniczki. Później wyrzuca ją za ring, jednak w ostatniej chwili Sankę ratuje Vikal. #17 wyrzuca za matę najpierw ją, potem Sankę. #17 walczy z Logi. Pomaga też Gokū w starciu z Le Briant. Ratuje Saiyanina i razem walczą z dziewczynami, dopóki do walki nie wtrąca się Jimizu, Yardratianin z Drugiego Wszechświata. #18 i #17 rozmawiają o walce Gokū i oddają mu swoją energię do Genki-Damy. #17 ratuje siostrę, którą atakuje Catopesra i pokonuje go. Siedemnastka zapobiega wypadnięciu siostry za ring podczas uwolnienia mocy Gokū i pomaga jej utrzymać równowagę. Opatruje nogę siostry, tak by mogła walczyć. Razem pojedynkują się z Le Briant i Logi. Kiedy atakuje go Sirloin, wojownik łatwo go obezwładnia i eliminuje Logi oraz pomaga siostrze walczyć z Le Briant. Następnie razem z Lazuli pomagają Gokū pokonać Zirloina, Rabanrę i Zarbuto z Drugiego Wszechświata. Wszyscy trzej zostają przez nich obezwładnieni, eliminuje ich Kamehame-Ha Gokū SSJB. Siedemnasty ponownie ratuje siostrę przed wypadnięciem i walczy z wojownikami z Trzeciego Wszechświata. Gokū ratuje go przed wypadnięciem. Wojownik słucha kroków Damona i atakuje go. Rozpoznaje jego rozmiar i nieumiejętność lotu i razem z Gokū, który nie pozwala przeciwnikowi skakać, wyrzucają wojownika za ring. #18 i #17 walczą z Koitsukaiem. Pokonują go przy pomocy kikōh. #17 walczy z Anirazą, przeciwnik wyrzuca go za ring, jednak zostaje ocalony przez #18, która poświęca się samemu wypadając. Cyborg rozstawia barierę, przenika przez atak energetyczny Anirazy i niszczy jego reaktor, dzięki czemu koledzy z drużyny Siódmego Wszechświata mogą go pokonać. #17 i Gohan walczą z Toppo. Cyborg ratuje kolegę przed atakiem przeciwnika. Ochrania się barierą. Siedemnasty chroni Gohana przed kolejnym atakiem przeciwnika, osłaniając barierą. Razem opracowują strategię przeciw Toppo. Siedemnasty unieruchamia przeciwnika, a Gohan ma wyrzucić go za ring Kamehame-Hą. W ostatniej chwili Toppo atakuje Siedemnastkę i zatrzymuje się tuż przed krawędzią ringu. Lapis zajmuje Toppo, by Gohan mógł pomóc Freezerowi. Cyborg atakuje Toppo. Wykorzystując fakt, że – z racji swojej cyborgizacji – nie traci ki, chce grać na czas do końca turnieju. Kiedy obaj atakują się wzajemnie, Freezer strzela Toppo w plecy, co pozwala Siedemnastce uzyskać przewagę i trafić przeciwnika. Kiedy Toppo przyjmuje postać hakaishina, #17 ratuje Freezera przed wypadnięciem i staje do walki z transformowanym oponentem. Toppo odbiera każdy jego atak oraz niszczy barierę ochronną cyborga. Siedemnastka walczy z Toppo, kiedy ten rzuca w niego energią, ratuje go Freezer i obaj walczą z Żołnierzem Dumy. Jiren uderza w nich swoja ki i obezwładnia obydwu. Po wypadnięciu Toppo, #17 wstaje z gruzów, widzi jak Jiren kumuluje ki. Siedemnastka, Gokū i Vegeta we trzech walczą z Jirenem. #17 udaje się go zranić znienacka i uratować Vegetę przed ciosem przeciwnika. Kiedy Saiyanie słabną, cyborg sam walczy z Jirenem. By dać im czas na odpoczynek, otacza ich barierą i wysadza się, chcąc rozproszyć atak Jirena. Przed atakiem cyborg opowiada o swoim życzeniu – rodzinnym rejsie statkiem, po czym poświęca się dla dobra wszystkich. Kiedy Gokū opada z sił, okazuje się, że Siedemnastka żyje, tylko upozorował autodestrukcję, by zmylić przeciwników. Wojownik wychodzi z ukrycia i staje do walki z Jirenem. Razem z Freezerem atakują Jirena. Kiedy kosmita odzyskuje siły, obezwładniają go. Gokū i Freezer wypadają za ring razem z Jirenem. Siedemnastka wygrywa, dostaje super smocze kule. Prosi Super Shén Lóng'a o odtworzenie wymazanych wszechświatów. Cyborg sam postanawia zadbać o rodzinę i pracę. Po walce wraca do domu. Dragon Ball GT Saga Super #17 W DBGT Siedemnasty pojawia się niespodziewanie na drodze limuzyny wiozącej Trunksa z biura do domu Bulmy. Siedemnastka rani Trunksa i jego szofera oraz każe pół-Saiyaninowi przekazać Gokū zaproszenie do Piekła. W Piekle Dr Gero i Dr Myū tworzą identyczny odpowiednik ziemskiego Siedemnastki, #17 z Piekła, który, po połączeniu ze swoim pierwowzorem, staje się Super #17. Super Dragon Ball Heroes Saga Konfliktu Wszechświata Sztuczny człowiek numer 17 staje w obronie Siódmego Wszechświata wraz z innymi, walcząc przeciwko wojownikom Obszaru Środka. Wspólnie z Piccolo walczą przeciwko Kaminowi i Oren. Skutecznie powstrzymują przeciwników, nawet po ich scaleniu w Kamiorena. Pierwsza wizja Sztucznego człowieka numer 17 thumb|151x151px|Serialowy „prototyp” Siedemnastki z przyszłości W scenach z historii opowiadanej przez Trunksa z przyszłości, wspomnianej w 122. i 128. odcinku Dragon Ball Z, w rolach cyborgów #17 i #18 z przyszłości występują dwie, olbrzymie humanoidalne kreatury. Jedna z nich, ta, która zabija tamtejszego Dr. Gero, to #17. W tej postaci sztuczny człowiek jest niebieskawym olbrzymem o budzących grozę czerwonych oczach. Owych scen nie ma w mandze. Twórcy anime najprawdopodobniej nie chcieli widzowi zdradzać prawdziwych twarzy Siedemnastki i Osiemnastki, stąd taki zabieg. Jako ciekawostkę można dodać, że kilka mutanci z 11. filmu kinowego serii DBZ do złudzenia przypominają tę wersję Siedemnastki. Siła Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Techniki * Technika latania - umiejętność pozwalająca unosić się w powietrzu przy użyciu energii ki. * Kikōha - podstawowa technika broni energetycznej. Rozwiń tę sekcję. Fuzje thumb|Super Android #17 - nowe wcielenie Siedemnastki|149x149px Super sztuczny człowiek numer 17 Siedemnastka przebiera tę formię w Dragon Ball GT, gdy łączy się ze swoim duplikatem, Piekielnym wojownikiem numer 17. Jest to potężna fuzja. Pojedynki Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Debiut w grach * Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen, * Dragon Ball Z: Gekitō Tenkaichi Budōkai, * Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu, * Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle, * Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, * Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, * Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, * Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, * Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, * Dragon Ball Z: Sagas, * Dragon Ball Z: Sparking!, * Dragon Ball Z: Sparking! NEO, * Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact, * Dragon Ball Z: Sparking! METEOR, * Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact, * Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, * Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, * Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, * Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers, * Super Dragon Ball Z, * Dragon Ball: Raging Blast, * Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, * Dragon Ball: Tag VS, * Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden, * Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale, * Dragon Ball Heroes, * Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, * Dragon Ball Z For Kinect, * Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, * Dragon Ball: Xenoverse * Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, * Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, * Dragon Ball Fusions, * Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2, * Dragon Ball FighterZ. Ciekawostki *Jest postacią, która zginęła najwięcej razy w całym smoczym uniwersum (wraz z Kurilínem i Jiǎozi). Galeria Siedamnastka, który ma zamiar się wysadzić.jpg|Siedemnastka planujący się wysadzić u07_17.png|Oficjalny profil na stronie internetowej Toei Animation Sztuczny człowiek numer 17 wychodzi spod skał (DBS, rozdz. 042).jpg Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Sztuczni ludzie Kategoria:Cyborgi Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Ojcowie Kategoria:Postacie neutralne Kategoria:Postacie serii DBZ Kategoria:Postacie serii DBGT Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki Kategoria:Wojownicy Z Kategoria:Postacie serii DBS Kategoria:Postacie epizodyczne Kategoria:Postacie z gier Kategoria:Postacie Siódmego Wszechświata Kategoria:Postacie serii SDBH